


Seigneur-terraces

by CODE717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Jisoo believes in soulmates.





	

Seigneur-terraces (French)

(n.) coffee shop dwellers who sit at tables a long time but spend little money.

"A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit your keys, and keys to fit your locks. When we feel safe enough to open locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are.” - Richard Bach

According to stories, a mark appears on your wrist when you meet your soulmate. 

Jisoo may or may not believe in soulmates. Okay, he does. He once thought marks were just myths. His officemates tell him otherwise.

Soonyoung and Jihoon had been friends since birth their marks appearing at a young age. There were twin stars on Jihoon’s right wrist and Soonyoung’s left wrist. Their past lives must have been sad for them to meet so early in their current lives. Jisoo also believes in reincarnation.

It may not seem like it but twin crescent moons can be seen in Mingyu and Wonwoo’s wrists. They were like cats and dogs. Jisoo sometimes wonder how they could be soulmates. They met in college. Wonwoo was Mingyu’s senior and the elder was annoyed by the younger when they first met, he’s still annoyed.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan met at the office. It was a relationship they all witnessed blossom into something beautiful. A rose appears on both of their wrists. 

Jisoo wanted something like it. It all seemed easy for his officemates and he wonders if there was something wrong with him. Most people would have met their soulmates at the age of twenty he was twenty five. He finds comfort in that maybe their past lives went so beautifully well they may not even meet at this lifetime.

“Good morning Jisoo!” Seungkwan unlike Jisoo doesn’t believe in marks. He was perfectly fine with falling in love with someone even without marks. 

“Good morning Seungkwan.” Jisoo greeted as he took the cup of hot chocolate Seungkwan always give him every morning. “How did your date go?”

“You wouldn’t believe what happened. Even I couldn’t believe it.” Seungkwan cuffed his sleeve and showed his right wrist to Jisoo. A snowflake appeared. 

Jisoo was happy for Seungkwan. But he couldn’t help but feel sad as he looked at his wrist. He put his wristwatch back and stepped out of the restroom. 

“Hey Jisoo.” Seokmin greeted him. 

If Jisoo’s soulmate existed he was sure that it was Seokmin. It should be Seokmin. But there were no marks and he never did have the courage to pursue Seokmin. Who would want to risk being in a relationship with someone when somewhere out there your soulmate exists.

“Hey Seokmin.” Jisoo replied and sat beside Seokmin. 

Being with Seokmin was easy for Jisoo. He didn’t have to be his usually calm and uptight self. He can relax. He can be Jisoo that people seldom saw. He can be Jisoo who loved to play his guitar. He can be Jisoo who enjoyed to watch anime on weekends. He can be Jisoo who thought chocolates were gifts from god. 

“Heard Seungkwan got his mark.” Seokmin said as he handed Jisoo a bar of chocolate.

“Yeah. He’s an English teacher. Chwe Hansol.” Jisoo said as he peeled open the chocolate bar. Seokmin hummed as he opened a book he has been reading for a few months now.

“Seokmin.” Jisoo said looking at the chocolate bar in his hand.

“Are you still up for that blind date on Saturday?” Seokmin asked still focused on his book. 

Him, Seungkwan and Seokmin had been going to random blind dates hoping for marks to appear on their wrists. Seungkwan got one. It’s not far-fetched for them.

“I’ve been thinking.” Jisoo said and Seokmin hummed to let Jisoo know that he was listening.

“I’ve been thinking.” Jisoo continued.

“Let’s not go on Saturday.” Seokmin said and closed his book. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Hmmm?” Jisoo looked at Seokmin. Seokmin took Jisoo’s hand.

“I’ve been thinking… I know that ever since we’ve met there are no marks here.” Seokmin said while holding Jisoo’s wrist. “but… I want you. If you’d take me.” Seokmin pulled a silver bracelet from his front pocket. “There might be no marks but I love you… and I feel bad for meeting random people waiting for marks to appear when there’s always been you. Will… will you be with me always?”

Jisoo looked at Seokmin and smiled. Seokmin locked the bracelet in Jisoo’s wrist. A butterfly charm hanging from it.

“How about you?” Jisoo asked.

“One step ahead of you.” Seokmin said smiling while showing the same silver bracelet with a butterfly charm on his wrist. He holds Jisoo’s hand their bracelets brushing against each other.

Jisoo smiles at Seokmin and Seokmin smiles back. Seokmin picks up his book and resumes his reading still holding Jisoo’s hand. Jisoo places his head on Seokmin’s shoulder and takes a bite of his chocolate bar. Seokmin kisses the top of Jisoo’s head.

Jisoo believed in soulmates. Jisoo believed that Seokmin was his soulmate.

“Hey mom. Why did you choose dad?” Jisoo asked as he picked up an apple from the island counter.

“He loves me.” His mother answered. Jisoo looked at his mother’s wrist there was a diamond. His father had no marks in his wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
